Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche
Note: This story is for Wittlefuzzypuppies contest.Also I had permission to use Winter in this story. Summary While doing a safety check at Jake's Mountain Mindy and Icicle explore two caves (one pup for each cave) an avalanche happens trapping Icicle inside her cave. Mindy tries to dig her out but there is to much ice in the snow. Mindy goes back to the lookout to tell the other pups and get more help. The Ice Dogs have Mindy lead the team to where Icicle is to help Icicle and Sterling,Holly and Alisha come to help to. Can they get Icicle out? Characters Mindy Sterling,Holly and Alisha ( minor ) Winter ( minor ) The Ice Dogs ( including Icicle ) Everest I ( for Icicles world ) Story Mindy sat in front of the traveling mirror waiting for Icicle and the rest of the Ice Dogs to arrive. Icicle usually trained with Everest I instead but Everest I was sick so they had the idea to try training over in the other world with Mindy. The mirror started to ripple and Mindy got out of the way of any '' flying '' pups. A white pup with navy blue socks leaped out of the mirror. Mindy was tackled by the pup who had a smile on her face. A few other pups came out of the mirror and Mindy realized that these where the pups who she had set the deal with and the pups who when setting the deal told her about their sled dog team the Ice Dogs. " Sorry about Icicle. She is excited to meet and train with you. I am Siberia if you don't remember and this is Mystery, Luna, Shiro, Flurry and Lupo. Everest I is sick but she is part of our team and then Icicle is training with you." said an all white siberian husky called Siberia. Mindy smiled. " It's okay. I will take Icicle out for training now and you guys can practice racing. We have an old sled out back and you can use that one." said Mindy. Icicle bounced around still smiling." Where can we go train?" asked Icicle. " Jake asked if I would do a safety check in these two caves he found and I said yes so thats where we will train." said Mindy. " Great" said Icicle running off. " Wait. Don't forget your bag." called Siberia. Icicle came running back, grabbed the bag and ran off. ( scene change ) ( Mindy's badge ) " Okay so these are the two caves that Jake wanted us to check out. We will each go in one but before you go in sniff the air to make sure that there is no other creature living here." said Mindy wanting to make sure that Icicle was safe. " Got it. Let's go." exclaimed Icicle." Wait. Do you have a pup pack yet?" asked Mindy. " Yep. Thats what is in the bag." said Icicle pausing to put it on. " Great now we can go." said Mindy going over to her cave. Mindy paused to sniff the outside of the cave and out of the corner of her eye saw Icicle do the same.Mindy smiled. This pup will be easy to teach. ''Mindy thought to herself.After spending a few minutes in the cave Mindy called out to Icicle. " Icicle how does it look in there?" asked Mindy." It looks gr-" Icile was cut off by a rumbling sound outside the caves. Mindy ran out of her cave in time avoide an avalanche. Mindy gasped. She ran over to the cave that Icicle was in. " Icicle get out of there now! Before the avalanche gets you stuck in there." exclaimed Mindy. Icicle came running to the entrance of the cave but before she got there the avalanche trapped her. Mindy ran to the entrance of the cave and started to dig. She didn't get very far when she hit ice. " Icicle can you hear me? "asked Mindy " Loud and clear Mindy. " came the reply. "Good I am going back to the lookout to get help. Don't worry."called Mindy (scene change)(Luna's badge) Mindy burst into the TV room of the lookout. "Pups we have a big problem!"exclaimed Mindy. "What it's not like an avalanche happened and trapped Icicle in the cave'said Siberia. Mindy gulped." Actually she is "said Mindy "She is!"exclaimed Siberia. Siberia jumped up and ran to the door. Mystery also jumped up and grabbed Siberia's collar and pinned her."Why don't we have Mindy help you lead the sled to the cave and you two can dig her. " said Mystery. "We need more pups to pull that sled."said Mindy. "How about we lead. Luna runs in the back with Mystery. Lupo and Shiro run behind us and then we just need one replacement pup to fill in for Icicle."said Siberia."I know the perfect pup for the job"said Mindy "Winter we need you in the TV room of the lookout ready to pull a sled"said Mindy over her pup-tag"''I'll be right there Mindy"came the reply. (scene change)(Winter's badge) "Okay now that every pup is ready to run lead the way Mindy"said Siberia"Me!" said a surprised Mindy. "Yes you. You are the only one who knows where the cave is" said Siberia."Okay. The route to Jake's mountain is the same here as it is in your dimension so that should be easy enough"said Mindy The pups nodded"Now mush pups mush!"exclaimed Mindy. The pups started pulling the sled. "Wait for us" cried three voices. The pups stopped and turned their heads. Sterling, Holly and Alisha come running up and jumped onto the bed of the sled. " We want to help save Icicle " said Sterling. "You can come but stay out of trouble." said Mindy. " Thanks mom"chorused Syaerling, Holly and Alishia " We will mom" chorused Sterling, Holly and Alisha. " Okay. Now mush pups mush" exclaimed Mindy. The pups took off running. (scene change)( Icicle's badge) " Okay. This are the cave that Icicle is trapped in " said Mindy.The pups were unhitched and were exploring outside of the cave. Sterling, Holly and Alisha hopped off the sled and started digging at the snow. Flurry joined them and so did Shiro. When they got to sheet of ice that had stopped Mindy they broke it. They continued digging until Shiro fell through the snow. The four remaining pups continued digging until they opened an entrance to the cave. They walked into the cave and saw a fast asleep Icicle murmuring " It is cold in here " in her sleep. Sterling , Flurry and Shiro lifted her out of the cave and onto the back of the sled. Holly brought some blankets and covered Icicle in them. Alisha went and got the rest of the pups. (Scene change)(Sappires badge) Siberia paced outside of Sapphire's traveling nurses office. Sapphire walked outside of her office and sat down waiting for Siberia to notice her. It only took a few seconds for Siberia to notice Sapphire. "How is she." Asked Siberia worriedly. "She has a bit of a cold and is very tired but otherwise she is fine." reported Sapphire. "That's good" said Siberia breathing a sigh of relief. "It has been a busy day for all of us. Why don't we lie down and take a nap" suggested Mindy. All the pups agreed and laid down for a nap. The End